Minnie Ranger Snape
by xxhermionesnapexx
Summary: An accident in potions sends 7th year Hermione back in time to when Harry's parents were seventh years. When she falls in love with a certain someone she doesn't come back. What happens when she meets her younger self? Will Harry and Ron understand?
1. The Truth

Minnie Ranger Snape  
Chapter One: The Truth  
  
Hermione sighed, looking out towards the approaching train. Today would be her first day at Hogwarts. She remembered the day well. She remembered the bratty know it all she had been, how the dirt on Ron's nose had bothered her so much, and how she had been impressed by Harry Potter because his name was mentioned in a book.  
  
She was almost trembling in anticipation of seeing her friends who she had not seen in almost twenty years. There was just one problem: her husband didn't know about her true identity, and he was in for a nasty shock when he heard Minerva calling out 'Granger, Hermione' to be sorted. Of course, he knew his wife to have been Minnie Ranger before they married, so he would not make a big deal out of the name, but when he saw her face. Hermione shuddered, wishing wholeheartedly that she hadn't been too chicken to tell him. In fact, Albus was the only one who knew, so the rest of the faculty would be in for a major shock as well.  
  
"Minnie," her husband said when he exited the bathroom, "are you ready to go? Those insufferable children will be arriving, and I would like to get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, Severus," she replied, glancing once more at the distant train, "let's go." She paused for a minute, inwardly fighting a battle. "Err. Severus?" She said quietly, "if you see anything. strange. at dinner tonight, don't make a big deal out of it. Please? For me?"  
  
He looked questioningly at her, but nodded once before sweeping out towards the great hall. Hermione sighed. He was really sweet when they were alone, but for the past few days he had been practicing his big mean scary guy appearance so as to scare the students senseless.  
  
When they arrived in the Great Hall, they took their usual seats, Hermione on the end of the table next to Severus, who, in turn, sat next to Quirrel. Within a few moments of sitting down, the students had begun to filter into the hall, taking their seats at the appropriate tables.  
  
Hermione gnawed at her nail, waiting nervously for the first years to follow Minerva into the hall. Finally they came, all looking nervous, and Hermione was easily able to pick out herself and her two best friends. The look on her younger self's face was one of pure terror. Hermione remembered the fear she had felt, not having been able to prepare for the sorting.  
  
The long and tedious process of calling out names finally began, and Hermione clapped loudly for the Gryffindors, and a little less enthusiastically for the rest of the houses. When Minerva finally reached her name, Hermione glanced along the length of the table, waiting for their reactions.  
  
Dumbledore caught her eye and smiled warmly, trying to make her feel less nervous, but it was no good. When they had gotten a good look at the bushy haired eleven year old, she knew that the entire staff would know the truth.  
  
Sure enough, when Minerva called out "Granger, Hermione," Hermione, who was staring determinedly at the plate in front of her, could feel the eyes of every single member of the staff boring into her head. She couldn't look at them. She merely clapped when the hat called out "Gryffindor," and purposely ignored the stares of her colleagues and the glare of her husband.  
  
At both Harry and Ron's names, Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the mention of her best friends who she had not seen in over twenty years, and clapped extra hard. Well, she had seen Harry as a baby, but that didn't count. And that brought back too many painful memories of Lily and James.  
  
When Dumbledore made his speech, Hermione was shocked at the fact that it was word for word what she had remembered. Of course, she shouldn't be, but still-. "Why didn't you tell me?" Severus hissed once the food had come and the sound of excited chattering had filled the room, "That's you, isn't it? I could recognize you even at the age of eleven from miles away. You were/are? from the future! And the name I have thought of as yours for over twenty years really isn't yours is it Hermione Granger?" He spat her real name out as if it was something poisonous.  
  
"I-" Hermione began, but didn't know where to go with that thought. Thankfully Albus came to her rescue.  
  
"Severus, I suggest that you and Hermione continue this discussion after dinner is complete, for I must warn you: the Hermione sitting over at Gryffindor table MUST NOT know what is going on."  
  
"Of course Albus," Severus sneered, glaring at his wife before turning to Quirrel to talk to him for the rest of dinner. Hermione saw Harry grab his scar as the back of Quirrel's head was turned to him and she sighed. It had been easier before, in the years that she had, her first time through, only known about the muggle world. But now, living in the same building as her younger self, it was going to be hard not to give anything away.  
  
Finally, they sang the school song and then they were free to go. Severus gave Hermione a meaningful stare before getting up and walking out of the room. She got up and followed him, neither of them speaking during the entire trip down to their dungeon room.  
  
"So," Severus began, fixing his wife with the penetrating stare that had scared her senseless as a child, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Hermione was quiet for a minute, trying to find the best way to tell him. He let her sit there, silent, for a minute, collecting herself before she began. "I can't tell you how I came back," she started, staring at her hands, clasped in her lap, "I can't tell you anything about the future. All I can say is that somehow, in my seventh year, through an accident, I was transported into the past. I realized quite quickly what had happened when no one recognized me, so I ran to Dumbledore's office and started naming all of the sweets I could think of. Finally it opened and I ran up the stairs.  
  
"He didn't know who I was, obviously, but once I told him what had happened, he said that he would find some way to transport me back to the future, but it would probably take around a month, so in the meantime I should just pretend to be an exchange student. He also suggested that I change my name so as not to create any future paradoxes, so I called myself 'Minnie Ranger,' as you obviously already know.  
  
"I settled down into Gryffindor life, and, well, you know the rest. Well, except for that a month after I had come back Dumbledore had the potion ready that would take me back, and I couldn't do it. Believe me Severus, that was the hardest decision I have ever had to make, but I stayed with you. I stayed with you Severus, I left my friends, and I had to live through Lily and James' death knowing that I could have stopped it, but it would have caused a paradox that I couldn't cause."  
  
Severus had stayed silent through her entire story, but once she reached the end he went up to her and hugged her, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall down her face. They stood there, silently hugging each other, until Severus broke the silence. "So-" he began, looking down into her face, "the first time I kissed you, were you disgusted? Were you thinking 'Eew! This boy is going to turn out to be the icky Professor Snape!?' Did you think that it would gain you house points once you came back?"  
  
Hermione looked at him in shock, and then said softly, "No, I thought to myself, and I believe that these were my exact words, 'What happens to him to make him hate me? I don't want to go back to that. I want to stay with him.'" She looked up at her husband, tears still shining in her eyes, and pleaded with him "Please Severus, don't be angry. You have no idea how hard these next seven years are going to be for me. I know everything that is going to happen, but I can't tell anyone, because they can't not happen. Horrible things are going to happen and I won't be able to do anything to stop them. Please don't make it harder for me!"  
  
Severus sighed, and then nodded, softly kissing her trembling lips. "What do you want me to do?" He quietly asked her, gazing into her eyes.  
  
"Be the big, bad Snape your reputation holds you to be. Treat my friends badly and me worse. Don't let anyone guess who I am, because they seriously can not know. Keep calling me Minnie and DO NOT ask me questions about what is going to happen. If I don't want to expand on a subject don't push it, because that could have horrible consequences."  
  
He nodded and kissed her again, smiling down at her. "I promise," he said quietly, "But what happens if I get turned on by my eleven year old student?"  
  
Hermione smiled at that and murmured silkily into his ear "Then I will castrate you on terms of adulterous thoughts. After all, that girl is not your wife yet, and she will not be for quite a few years."  
  
Severus turned paler than usual, because he knew that Minnie-Hermione- whatever- would willingly follow through with that threat. He sighed, knowing that this was going to take getting used to.  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Don't worry; I'm going to tell all of you who are interested what happened. But PLEASE review! I love getting reviews. And those of you who are mad at me because I wrote this and haven't updated Professor Draco Malfoy yet, I'm very sorry. I've kinda run out of ideas for that one, although I will update it eventually (I really won't have time this summer after this week), and this just popped into my head. And I do know where I'm going with this one, although I probably won't be able to update this one again this summer either. 


	2. The years Before

Minnie Ranger Snape  
The years Before  
  
As she had expected, the next seven years were torture for Hermione. During her first year she watched herself work non stop, not having any friends to tell her to take a breather. She wanted to go comfort her younger self, telling her that she would make friends very soon and that her life would gain a purpose. But of course she couldn't.  
  
She treated Quirrel like she would any other teacher who she wasn't particularly fond of, making sure that she didn't treat him with obvious hate. He already was being very careful around her, scared that she might know something about him and spill the truth out to Albus.  
  
Hermione listened to Severus' grumbling about how obviously traitorous Quirrel was, and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from agreeing. Every night before she went to bed and every morning before she ate breakfast Hermione reminded herself of her vow not to disclose anything.  
  
On Halloween, Hermione lurked near the girl's bathroom, wanting to know exactly how loud that commotion had been, and to make sure that the troll really was knocked out and couldn't do too much damage.  
  
But the hardest was the day when the 'dream team,' as she heard the faculty calling her and her friends, had gone to find the sorcerer's stone. Scared that she would reveal something, Hermione locked herself in her room and refused to talk to anyone from the morning of the event until she knew that Albus had gotten Harry safely into the hospital wing.  
  
*******  
  
In second year Hermione got to see exactly how angry Severus was about the flying car incident. She also felt some relief after her younger self had been petrified because she did not know exactly what would happen every day. Another benefit of her younger self being petrified was that she got to get up close to herself for the first time. Many nights, having made sure that she was alone, Hermione would go up to the hospital wing and discuss the future with her unmoving self.  
  
When she saw Ginny in the hallways Hermione would always give her a sympathetic look, but she mainly avoided her so she could control her urge to give away the future. When the teachers had meetings discussing the opening of the chamber of secrets Hermione never attended, listening to Albus' wishes.  
  
When the chamber incident actually happened, Hermione did manage to hint to Dumbledore that both Harry and Ginny would be ok, he just had to let al this happen.  
  
*******  
  
During third year Hermione had another problem. While she occasionally saw Remus, the tragedies over the years had separated them somewhat, and he had no idea about her true identity. So when he arrived at school having come on the train, Remus had headed strait towards her and said "Minnie Ranger why the hell didn't you tell me? Do you think that it was easy 'meeting' you on the train today? I almost let something slip!"  
  
After that he was pretty ok about it, although there was the one time he mentioned that she could have saved Lily and James. . .  
  
When the rumors of Sirius being loose in the castle started to fly, Hermione had even more trouble being quiet about it. The last time she had seen Sirius, which had been before Lily and James' death, she had told him that she believed him. He had no idea what she meant, but if she saw him now he would probably be angry that she had let him sit in Azkaban for twelve years.  
  
But she managed to see him before he was taken to the dementors and then set free, and then she saw him again in fourth year.  
  
*******  
  
In fourth year she couldn't tell anyone that Voldemordt was coming back, and she had to deal with Severus constantly berating her about going to the Yule Ball with Victor.  
  
*******  
  
In fifth year she had to watch Severus going off to the death eater meetings and come home bruised and broken. She never went to headquarters because her younger self was starting to look more and more like her, and that would prove more of a problem at close quarters.  
  
Umbridge was never told the truth about her, but her classes were inspected by her, and the questions she was asked made her blood run cold. It was also she who had purposely left the book containing information on murtlap potion in her younger self's path.  
  
*******  
  
Over the years she had become more adept at keeping information to herself, and was just waiting for that moment when her life changed forever to occur. She spent every day of her younger self's seventh year until the incident just waiting for it to happen. She became short tempered because soon it would be over and she could just live a real life for the first time since before she went back.  
  
Finally the day arrived, and Hermione was sitting in Severus' office listening through the door to what was happening in his 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. The lesson started out normally enough, with Severus snapping at the Gryffindors for every little mistake they made, but soon she heard it. Neville's cauldron had exploded, soaking seventeen year old Hermione Granger in its contents, causing her to disappear.  
  
Hermione opened the office door a crack and saw Severus staring in shock at the place where her younger self had been standing. Looking around, he saw Hermione watching him from the door and looked at her questioningly, to which she nodded, smiling weakly at him. "Class dismissed" he barked at the seventh years, who, having been staring at the place from which Hermione had disappeared, had missed the exchange between husband and wife.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron demanded, glaring full out at Severus.  
  
"I said class dismissed," Severus roared.  
  
"We're not going anywhere until you tell us where Hermione is and if she's ok," Ron said stubbornly.  
  
Hermione watched, fascinated at being back where she should be, and witnessing something that had never happened before for her.  
  
"I assure you," Severus said slowly in his most dangerous voice, "Miss Granger is perfectly alright and you will see her very soon. Now GET OUT!"  
  
Still glaring at Snape, Ron and Harry left the room with the rest of the class and after Severus had shut the door, Hermione came out and sank wearily into a chair by the desk.  
  
"So that's how it all happened?" Severus asked, "You are now in the past?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione wearily replied, "And now I have to go take care of something. This is the only way I can tell them what happened. I just hope that they don't hate me."  
  
Severus came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "I am sure that they won't, although I must admit, I hope that they don't expect you to go back to the way you were. Because I think I would have to murder them then."  
  
Hermione smiled up at her husband, "Well, I hope so. But there's only one way to find out." And she left the classroom and set off for their rooms. When she got there she went to her desk, pulled a key out of her bag and inserted it into the lock. Having opened the desk, she pulled out a large, leather-bound notebook, scribbled a note, and headed towards the Owlry.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning Hermione lurked in the entrance hall under Severus' invisibility cloak, waiting for them to arrive. When she saw her two best friends headed towards the great hall for breakfast, faces screwed up in worry Hermione followed them, still under the cloak, being careful not to bump into anyone. She stood a distance behind them as she waited patiently until the owls came.  
  
When the first hoot could be heard announcing that the mail was arriving, Hermione looked up, praying it would hurry up. Finally she saw a huge school owl carrying a big parcel enter the room and swoop down until it landed between Harry and Ron. She watched Harry pulled off the note and Ron bent over so they could read it together. They looked at each other in confusion as they recognized Hermione's handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron, This book will explain everything, but do not open it here. Go up to Gryffindor tower and go into my room so you can have privacy. The password is 'crookshanks.' I want you to read it all and understand. Skip classes if you must, I will make excuses for you. But don't stop reading it until you have finished. I hope that one day soon you will be able to forgive me.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Hermione watched as the two boys exited the great hall, and followed, except instead of heading up to Gryffindor tower with them, she went down to the dungeons to wait.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Harry asked Ron as they made their way towards Gryffindor tower, "I mean, it sounds as if she is very near but doesn't want to say anything to us!"  
  
"I don't know," said Ron slowly, "But if Hermione is telling us to miss class, it must be important."  
  
They didn't say anything else to each other until they had reached her room. When they got there they sat down on the floor and opened the book, which immediately grew in size.  
  
"Does she expect us to read this in one day? It must be over a thousand pages!" Ron exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied shaking his head at Hermione's belief in their abilities to concentrate for a thousand pages, "but I think we should get started. It probably has something to do with what happened yesterday."  
  
Ron nodded, and opened the book to page one. When they read the first few lines, Harry and Ron stared at each other in confusion and amazement.  
  
January 15th, 1978 Dear Harry and Ron, Today was the strangest day of my life. . . .  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry. I know that this chapter is really choppy and badly written, but it's the transition into the like main story. I'm also really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. Please read and review! I love reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Minnie Ranger Snape  
Chapter 3  
  
January 15th, 1978  
  
Dear Harry and Ron, Today was the strangest day of my life. You'll never guess where I am! Well. . . if you read the date you probably actually can tell WHEN I am. That's right. I'm in the past. . . well to me it is the present. It is all very confusing I must admit. I do think I will spend some quality time in the library during my stay here trying to research this strange predicament.  
  
After Neville's potion spilled all over me, I felt the world start spinning around me, and then I landed on a hard stone surface. Hearing gasps all around me; I slowly lifted my head and peered around. To my surprise, I didn't see anyone I recognized, so I became extremely confused. Fearing that some dark magic was at work - I know, Ron, you're going to think I am so paranoid - I said quickly "I must see the headmaster."  
  
I didn't realize at that moment how lucky I was that I said that instead of something along the lines of 'where the hell am I and who are you?' The teacher, I now know that her name is Professor Foster, was glancing at me suspiciously, but ordered one of the students in the class - a third year Hufflepuff boy named 'Dirst' - to lead me to the headmaster's office. Foster is the potions professor who Snape learned under, can you imagine? But I am already beginning to see where he got some of his tactics from. She is Slytherin through and through. Obviously scared, Dirst led me to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Walking through the halls, I became even more confused. I was thinking 'what kind of potion could that have been? Have I been sent to an alternate universe version of Hogwarts?' For the halls through which Barry Dirst led me definitely belonged to those of Hogwarts. My mind was reeling in circles, and part of me wanted to just race to the library to research the situation. But I managed to restrain myself. Ronald Weasley stop laughing RIGHT NOW!  
  
When we got to the stone gargoyle, I remembered what you said about Dumbledore's obsession with his passwords ascertaining to candy, so I started rattling off names of all of the different kinds of candy I could think of, muggle or wizard. Barry thought I was crazy, but his look of slight trepidation quickly transformed into one of admiration when, after 'Gobstopers,' the gargoyle sprang aside just as you described Harry. He left me there and I mounted the steps with a slight feeling of apprehension.  
  
When I reached the great oak door, I knocked nervously. Dumbledore told me to come in, so I did, closing the door behind me. He looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything; just sat there, waiting for me to make the first move.  
  
"Err. . . hello," I said nervously, glancing at him for a fleeting moment and then looking back at the floor, shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
"Hello," he replied.  
  
"Err. my name is Hermione Granger, and, well. . . could I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course my dear," he replied, still in that polite tone.  
  
"What year is it?" I asked, not looking at him as I voiced my worries.  
  
His eyebrow rose ever so slightly, but he replied calmly, "1978."  
  
"Err. . . well. . . that complicates things I suppose," I said, sighing in resignation, "you see, I come from year 1996, where I am the Gryffindor Head Girl, and during an accident in potions, I was somehow sent back in time." I said the last bit extremely quickly, only looking at him when I had finished.  
  
"Ahh. . ." said Dumbledore, gazing at me thoughtfully, "yes, that does present something of a problem, doesn't it Miss. . . err. . . Ranger was it?"  
  
"Granger," I corrected immediately, before an idea popped into my head. "However," I began slowly, "unless you have the means by which to transport me home this instant, I will probably have to take on a false identity while I am here, so 'Ranger,' is not such a bad idea." I looked at him, hoping that he would tell me not to worry about all that, he had a special potion or spell designed especially for these circumstances.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "I suppose you will have to do that. You see, of all of the unusual events that have taken place during my time as headmaster at this school, this is a first. But I assure you, I will do all I can to ensure that you get home. Give me a month."  
  
"Of course Professor," I said, trying to mask my disappointment, "I understand. But what will I do while I'm here? Will I pretend to be an exchange student? Because you obviously can not tell the entire student population the truth about my background."  
  
"You are absolutely right, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "I must caution you: DO NOT reveal ANYTHING about the future to anyone while you are here. Yes, I think that an exchange student would be a good cover up story. Tell me Miss Granger, have you ever heard of the Wandminster Abby School? It is an extremely small wizarding school that is extremely exclusive in who it allows in. . . No, my dear, I do not mean exclusive because of the purity of its scholars blood, but because it only admits witches and wizards who are extremely dedicated to their work. You mentioned that you are/will be head girl, so I am assuming that you are dedicated to your studies. You will pretend to have come from there."  
  
I nodded, sighing inwardly. This wasn't some sort of information I could memorize out of a book. I would need to dedicate myself to the acting aspect of it. And as you two very well know, my abilities when it comes to anything that doesn't have set guidelines, - I will NEVER understand why you didn't drop divination - I have very little practice or ability.  
  
"Very well. Now that that's settled, I am going to have to announce to the student body tonight at dinner that we have a new student in our midst. Until then I suggest you make yourself at home in Gryffindor Tower. I am assuming, judging by the Gryffindor insignia on your robes that you know how to get there?"  
  
"Of course professor," I said, feeling slightly nervous, "But what about my supplies? And have we settled on what my name is to be?"  
  
"Well, your new name must have some connection to your old one, so let me see. . . From Hermione Granger we can get. . . Minnie Ranger. Is that good?"  
  
"Yes sir," I said quietly.  
  
He smiled reassuringly at me and said, "And as to the status of your supplies, I assure you that by the time you reach Gryffindor tower everything you need will be there. The password is 'Marauder.'" And Harry and Ron, he was serious! I raised an eyebrow upon hearing the name and he shrugged saying, "Our Head Girl, Lily Evans, suggested it. Although I have a sneaky suspicion that it was really the idea of her four friends who tend to call themselves the Marauders."  
  
I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything. Harry, he was talking about your parents! I just smiled slightly and said "Of course. Thank you very much!"  
  
"Not at all my dear, not at all. I dare say Miss Evans will be excited about your arrival. She has been the only Gryffindor girl in her year for the past seven years. Good day Miss Granger, I will see you later."  
  
"Good afternoon," I replied, nodding slightly at him before rising and heading towards the door.  
  
"And remember Minnie Ranger, the future MUST remain a secret. You must not give away even the smallest details, because that could create unwanted paradoxes."  
  
"I know Professor, I was in possession of a time turner during my third year, and Professor McGonagall made sure I was well aware of the dangers of messing with time. Thanks again." And I left, my heart sinking in my chest.  
  
*******  
  
Guys, walking through those hallways that are so familiar yet so strange was one of the most trying experiences of my life. I saw many people of whom I knew many secrets that could not be divulged. Finally I arrived at the portrait hole, told the fat lady - who is not quite so fat now. I must say I was most surprised - the password. She looked at me strangely, obviously not recognizing me, but swung forward none-the-less.  
  
The moment I stepped through the portrait hole, a group of four boys, who had been conversing quietly amongst themselves, immediately stopped talking and looked up. At the moment they were the only inhabitants of the common room, which, I might add, has not changed a bit.  
  
The one with messy black hair and glasses said politely, "can we help you?"  
  
I just stared at him for a few seconds in wonder. He was / (is?) your father Harry! The similarities between the two of you are just breath taking. Finally I realized that my staring with my mouth hanging open was causing them to laugh, and so I snapped out of it. "Err. . . sorry. . ." I said awkwardly, "It's just that you look an awful lot like my friend from my. . . err. . . old school."  
  
"Oh," said James, clearly uninterested now that he realized that I wasn't thinking how undeniably hot he was.  
  
I opened my mouth to tell them who I was when a shriek was heard coming from the staircase that led up to the girls dorms. "I think she found it Prongs old buddy," said the grinning form of a younger Sirius. I felt like I was going to start crying as I gazed at him in wonder, but was quickly brought back to reality by the appearance of a girl with long red hair and startlingly green eyes.  
  
She was red in the face, and stormed up to James and started yelling at him. "James Potter!" she shrieked, poking him in the chest, "Just because we are going out now does NOT give you ANY reason to do that!"  
  
James just grinned at her and said "God Lily, can't you take a joke?"  
  
"That was not funny you -" but she cut off as she realized that I was there. "Err. . . who are you?" she asked, clearly distracted.  
  
"I was just going to ask the same thing," said the younger version of Remus Lupin calmly. The five of them had all turned their attention to me now, and were staring at me expectantly.  
  
"Hi," I began lamely, "I am Minnie Ranger, and I'm an exchange student from Wandminster Abby."  
  
"Oh wow, isn't that supposed to be a really prestigious school?" Lily asked, completely forgetting about her fight with James.  
  
"Err. . . yes," I said quickly. I really was not any good at this. I am sure that you two are laughing hysterically now, seeing as you have basically never seen me at a loss for words before. "It's a very good school. But I wanted to experience Hogwarts, which is much bigger and has a more pronounced reputation. So I am going to be here for about a month. The exact dates are not set yet."  
  
"Oh," said Lily, clearly fascinated, "well welcome to Hogwarts! I am Lily Evans, and these four are -"  
  
James cut her off, saying "James Potter at your service. Also known as Prongs in intimate circles." I smiled at him, still not quite believing exactly how much you look like him Harry.  
  
"Sirius Black," Sirius said dramatically, knocking James out of the way and kissing my hand as if I were the queen of England, "My friends call me Padfoot." I laughed at the kissing, and smiled slightly to myself at the stupidity of them introducing themselves to me.  
  
"Hello, I am Remus Lupin. My nickname is Moony," Remus said in his quit way. I smiled at him and said 'hi.'  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," Wormtail said nervously, and it took all of my effort not to jump on him and strangle him. Oh Harry, I could prevent it all, but I can't. The world would be completely different if I did. Can you ever forgive me?  
  
"Well. . . Minnie was it?" I nodded, "Let me give you a tour. This is the Gryffindor common room where we Gryffindors spend a lot of our free time, and it is also the room that leads up to all of the dormitories. Boys are that way" she pointed, "and girls are that way." She pointed again. "Do you know where you are sleeping yet?"  
  
"All Professor Dumbledore said was that I would find all of my stuff here when I arrived. So maybe they are upstairs?"  
  
"Well, let's go see," said Lily, smiling at me. Harry, you might look like your dad down to the last hair on your head, but your eyes are exact replicas of your mother's. I know you have been told this countless times, but I can't get over the fact. Lily led me upstairs to the very dorm that I have in the future, and said "I am really glad that you're here. I mean, it's great to have your own room and all, but it gets lonely."  
  
I smiled at her, and went over to the bed that had a trunk lying next to it and a pile of books on top and started rifling through my new stuff. Everything I needed was there, including an empty book: this book.  
  
"I'm going to let you unpack and get settled, and then I'll come back and give you a tour, okay?" She asked, heading towards the door.  
  
"Sounds great!" I said, trying to muster up some enthusiasm. So she left me there, and I quickly unpacked before pulling out this book and beginning to write. Whoops, Lily's back!  
  
"Do you want to go then?" Lily is asking me, gesturing towards the door.  
  
"Sure," I am saying. Boys, being shown around the place that has been my home for the past seven years will be so awkward! But I have to go. I'll see you in a month.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
A/N: So. what do you think? Please let me know what I should do, or just say you liked it. I love reviews! Just to let you know, what I'm planning on doing is making practically the entire story in this diary form, and then at the very end I am going to go back to the future. Also, I have no idea what the real dates are, but I read one fic where these were the dates, so I'm just going to pretend.  
  
Kittykat52788: Thanks! I'm glad that you think it's so believable!  
  
Amethyst9: Ok, I'm trying to be better about updating now. But what about you? I love your story! Please update soon!  
  
some13: was that soon enough?  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: woa. Interesting user name. Anyway, thank you for the very enthusiastic review!!!  
  
Thecod: I'm glad you like it  
  
Piper: Thanks!  
  
Headncloud: don't worry. when she's in the past there will be much more about her relationship w/ Sevvi. (  
  
AdrinaRiddle: Thanks!  
  
DistinctVagueness: was that soon enough? 


	4. Author's Notes

A/N: Hey guys, I'm just letting you know that I don't know when I'll update this story. I started 'Hermione's Baby' and I have more to do for that one. If you really love this story and think that you would like to continue it for me, email me (raclswt@yahoo.com) and you could maybe send me the chapter that you would write and I'll tell you if you can do it. And I'll beta read for you or something. Anyway, if you would like to do that email me and I'll tell you what I saw for the rest of the story etc. . . If no one wants to do this then I'll try to get you a Christmas chapter. Or Chanukah. Or kwanza. Or whatever you celebrate!! (  
  
Anyway, sorry to disappoint you if you like adored this story! ( lol 


End file.
